Felicidades hermana, te casa con ¡¿Shuda!
by Kuri-091332
Summary: La batalla contra el Endless ha finalizado, ahora que Haru vuelve a isla Garage acompañado de Elie, se topa con algo que jamas hubiera esperado.¿Que nueva batalla deberá librar Haru antes de poder relajarse?  Advertencia habrá spanking en el cap 4
1. INTRO

¿Qué pasa en la relación de Cattleya y Shuda al final?, es una interrogante que siempre me molesto… U_U

/

Era una mañana como cualquier otra, el sol brillaba en el cielo los pájaros cantaban, todo era normal en isla Garage; como era usual Cattleya había ido a visitar la tumba de sus padres, sintiendo en cierto modo como la tristeza y la nostalgia la embargaban, ese era un momento en el cual Cattleya reflexionaba sobre las cosas importantes que tenia y que le permitían seguir adelante con una sonrisa en el rostro. Así estaba sumida en sus pensamientos cuando diviso a lo lejos una pequeña balsa que se dirigía a isla Garage, y tras analizarla por un rato sintió como su corazón saltaba dentro de su pecho, y algunas lagrimas brotaban …desde hace un año Shuda le había dicho que Haru había muerto, o mas bien desaparecido en medio de la gran batalla entre Dark bring y rave, esta noticia había entristecido profundamente a Cattleya, sin embargo ella creía que de alguna manera Haru no rompería su promesa y de alguna manera el volvería, siempre lo había pensado hasta la actualidad… ahora al ver a su hermanito regresando a casa después de tanto tiempo, se paro y tras limpiarse las lagrimas que se le habían escapado, ahora sonreía

–Este chico esta de regreso- Dijo Cattleya sonriendo para si misma

Lo mejor que Cattleya podía hacer ahora era recibí a su hermanito con una sonrisa y la calidez que un hogar le podía ofrecer…

-¡Hermana!- exclamo Haru alegremente, luego se abalanzó sobre Cattleya abrasándola fuertemente dándole una sonrisa de par en par

-¡Haru!- Le respondió Cattleya con una sonrisa cálida -¿Y ella es?- pregunto al ver una simpática jovencita que venia con su hermanito

-Soy Elie- Respondió Elie llena de energía

-Gusto en conocerte Elie- le dijo Cattleya a Elie sonriendo amablemente

-¡Genial Haru!- dijo Elie al ver a Cattleya y toda la isla

-Ja, ja, ja… No me elogies así…- dijo Haru un poco avergonzado, luego al ver nuevamente isla Garage después de todo lo que había pasado lo invadió un sentimiento de nostalgia y sin querer contenerse termino corriendo por la isla sin dirigirse a ningún lugar en concreto, Haru solo deseaba correr libremente, feliz de estar de regreso en su hogar…

-¡Haru espérame!- Grito Elie al ver a Haru correr repentinamente; a pesar de haber estado junto a Haru durante todo el viaje camino a isla Garage Elie no quería separarse de Haru…

-¡Wau!… ¡Cuantos recuerdos!- exclamo Haru mientras corría

Cattleya iba por detrás contenta de tener de vuelta a Haru, como siempre sonriente, observaba a su hermanito y quien parecía ser su novia, era gracioso para ella ver a Haru hacer el papel de guía para Elie, la cual se sorprendía con cada pequeño detalle de la isla…

Después de un rato Cattleya de pronto intervino. –Haru me adelantare a casa, ¿Por qué no le muestras el pueblo a Elie?... Yo iré a terminar preparar la cena, así que tómense su tiempo- dijo sonriendo

-Esta bien hermana, pero no creo que demoremos mucho- dijo Haru sonriendo mientras se alejaba con Elie colgada de su cuello…

Al alejarse Elie se inquieto y le pregunto a Haru: -¿Esta bien que dejes sola a tu hermana?, después de tanto tiempo, pienso que querría pasar mas tiempo contigo- dijo Elie preocupada

-No te preocupes por eso, seguro que solo quiere prepárame alguna sorpresa… Ahora vayamos al pueblo- Dijo Haru sonriendo

Elie logro calmarse y solo disfruto del recorrido, abrasada de Haru al recorrer el pueblo Haru se saludaba con todo el mundo y a la vez presentaba a Elie con sus conocidos y continuaron en ese plan hasta que al entrar en una joyería vieron a alguien conocido…

-Y esta es la joyería d… ¿¡Shuda! ¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunto Haru aun sin salir de su asombro

-Que tal Shuda… A pasado un tiempo- saludaba Elie alegremente, inconsciente de la situación…

-Que tal… Haru Elie- saludo Shuda sonriendo, cosa que le causo rareza a Haru ya que no era habitual ver a Shuda sonreír de ese modo –¿Hace cuanto que llegaron?- Pregunto Shuda de pronto

-Llegamos apenas esta mañana… Hubiéramos llegado antes pero la tormenta de ayer nos retraso y navegando en esa pequeña balsa tuvimos suerte de no ahogarnos; fue divertido ja, ja, ja- Dijo Elie riendo

-¡Oye!... ¡Elie no cuentes esas cosas!- Dijo Haru algo fastidiado, pero la expresión que puso hizo que Elie riera con más fuerza… -Pero mas importante… Shuda ¿Qué haces acá y cuando llegaste?- Pregunto Haru

-Llegue hace una semana… vine para avisarle a tu hermana que habías vuelto y para…- Dijo Shuda riendo para si mismo con lo ultimo que había dicho, lo cual molesto a Haru por que suponía lo que Shuda estaba pensando respecto a su querida hermana…

-Maldito… ¿Qué con esa risitas?- Dijo Haru ahora irritado

-Que es ese lenguaje, tu hermana te educo mejor que eso…- le regaño Shuda divertido con la situación

Haru se sonrojo y tragándose su orgullo dijo: -Lo siento- sintiéndose humillado por como era tratado

Sin querer soportar eso por más tiempo salió de la tienda acompañado de Elie para terminar el tur por el resto del pueblo e ir por fin a su hogar, pero al llegar vio algo para lo que no estaba preparado mentalmente… Ahí junto con su hermana se encontraba Shuda…

-Bienvenido a casa Haru- Dijeron a la vez Cattleya y Shuda

Haru estaba algo desorientado pero decidió solo sonreír para no disgustar a Cattleya

-Wau una fiesta de bienvenida… que divertido- Dijo Elie por su parte

Durante la cena Cattleya y Shuda hicieron varias muestras de afecto que molestaron a Haru, al notar esto Elie le abrasaba o besaba para distraerlo y que este estuviera mas sereno durante la cena done todos platicaban sobre sus vivencias y tratando de recuperar el tiempo perdido, al rato Cattleya sonriendo hablo: -Bien hay algo que deben saber…- dijo mirando a Elie y Haru a la vez que se abrasaba de Shuda –Shuda y yo… nos casaremos en una semana- Dijo Cattleya sonriendo radiantemente

-¡¿Qué?...- Dijo Haru exaltado

-Felicidades- Dijo Elie sonriente


	2. Chapter 1

Hola acá la segunda parte, espero la disfruten… ^-^

A si… Por si las dudas: "los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Hiro Mashima…''

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente Haru se levantaba muy temprano (antes del alba), aun sintiéndose bastante molesto, las palabras que le dijo su hermana la noche anterior terminaron por molestarle más de lo que el mismo pensaba; ni siquiera el hecho de tener a su lado a Elie mejoraba su humor, así que para tratar de calmarse decidió que era mejor el alejarse de todos y no molestarlos con su estado de animo actual, sin embargo cuando salía de la habitación Elie lo retuvo (Durmieron juntos XD)…<p>

-Haru, ¿a donde vas tan temprano?- Preguntaba Elie levemente adormilada

-Elie- dijo Haru algo sorprendido –Perdón no quise despertarte- Dijo Haru con una sonrisa algo forzada –Descansa, es muy temprano-

-No te preocupes por eso… ¿Te puedo acompañar?- Dijo Elie con su habitual y radiante sonrisa

-Em.… bueno es que… yo- Tartamudeaba Haru, al no saber como decirle que no a Elie

-Por favor- pedía Elie de forma encantadora al ver la duda en los ojos de Haru -No te molestaré… Lo prometo-

-Pero Elie es que yo quería…- Trataba de explicar Haru torpemente

-Entiendo- Dijo Elie tristemente mientras le daba la espalda a Haru –Ya no quieres pasar más tiempo conmigo- dijo Elie

-Espera Elie, no es eso- se defendía Haru

-Entonces ¿Qué pasa?- Reclamo Elie –Durante todo un año me hiciste falta y aunque me borrara la memoria, yo… nunca llene el vacio que dejaste en mi- dijo Elie comenzando a llorar –Yo...aun no puedo ni quiero separarme de ti-

Haru sintiéndose culpable de hacer llorar a Elie, se le acercó y la abraso contra su pecho –Perdón Elie – se disculpo Haru, y con una sonrisa ya no forzada continuo -¿Te gustaría ver uno de los lugares mas bellos de la isla?, a esta hora es incluso mejor- le ofreció Haru más animado

-¡Si!- dijo Elie de nuevo contenta

Tras esto Haru llevo a Elie (no muy seguro al inicio) a observar el amanecer desde la playa de la isla, cosa que resulto muy romántica para ambos, pero era evidente que Elie estaba bastante cansada, ya que al rato se quedo dormida sobre el pecho de Haru con una sonrisa en su rostro… aunque Haru inicialmente deseaba estar solo se sintió contento de tener a Elie a su lado, sin saber exactamente por que, tenerla ahí le permitía relajarse y olvidarse de sus problemas y así sumido en sus pensamientos terminó por dormirse también pues el sueño le gano…

_Entre sueños Haru comenzó a recordar la temporada que su hermana salió con Branch, en la cual siempre la hacia llorar, luego todo se desvanecía y se veía a Cattleya llena de moretones llorando y a Shuda acercándosele y…_

-_Haru… despierta_- escucho Haru entre sueños –_Haru, levántate…_- Haru abrió lentamente los ojos para ver quien le llamaba y vio a su hermana a su lado…

-Buenos días Haru- saludaba Cattleya con una sonrisa amable –¿Dormiste bien?– pregunto ella

-¿Hermana?– pregunto Haru aun adormilado -¿Qué haces aquí?– pregunto Haru mientras se estiraba cuidando no despertar a Elie que seguía profundamente dormida en su regazo

-Me preocupe al ver que no estabas en casa, así que supuse que estabas aquí– dijo Cattleya sentándose a su lado

-Ya veo– dijo Haru no muy animado

-De pequeño solías venir acá cuando algo te molestaba- dijo Cattleya sonriendo –Parece que no tomaste muy bien la noticia- dijo Cattleya ante el silencio de Haru

-No te preocupes demasiado por eso- Dijo finalmente Haru

-¿Como puedes decirme eso?- dijo Cattleya tranquilamente –Eres mi hermanito después de todo… Así que dime que te preocupa- dijo Cattleya

-No es nada realmente… es solo que no quiero que te lastimen de nuevo- dijo Haru recordando su sueño

-Haru, ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?- pregunto Cattleya gentilmente

-Es solo que no confío en Shuda- dijo Haru no muy seguro de sus propias palabras

-¿De verdad?... Actúas como si él fuera un extraño ¿Qué acaso no viajaron una temporada juntos?- Dijo Cattleya

-Si pero aun así el…- Dijo Haru

-Haru confía en mi, el es la persona con la que quiero compartir mi vida- dijo Cattleya muy segura de sus palabras

-Pero hermana yo…- trato de debatir Haru

-¿No será que como hermano… sientes celos de él?- pregunto Cattleya divertida

-No claro que n…no- Dijo Haru nerviosamente

-¿Entonces que te molesta?- pregunto Cattleya nuevamente. Ante la pregunta Haru bajo la mirada y guardo silencio, Cattleya sonrió y acariciando la cabeza de su hermanito dijo: -Dale una oportunidad… por mí- Dijo Cattleya sonriendo

-Esta bien, se la daré- dijo Haru

-Bien… Ahora vamos a desayunar, Shuda se podría sentir mal si no comemos lo que nos preparó- afirmo Cattleya

-¡¿El sabe cocinar?- exclamo Haru sin salir de su asombro

-Si… el es asombroso- Dijo Cattleya

-No me lo creo- dijo Haru ya que no podía imaginar a Shuda cocinando

-Es verdad y es bastante hábil por cierto… bueno despierta a Elie y vengan a desayunar… no demoren ¿bien?- Dijo Cattleya mientras se levantaba y sacudía la tierra de su ropa dirigiéndose finalmente a su casa

-De acuerdo hermana- dijo Haru sonriéndole

A Haru le dio pena despertar a Elie así que termino llevándola sobre su espalda y no despertó hasta poco antes de entrar a su hogar…

-Huele bien Haru- dijo Elie medio dormida

-Que bueno que despiertas, ya es hora del desayuno- dijo Haru alegremente

Elie se baja de la espalda de Haru y comienza a estirarse –Que bien dormí…- dijo Elie

Después entraron y vieron a Cattleya acomodando la mesa para el desayuno y a Shuda con un mandil sosteniendo una bandeja con algunos panecillos recién horneados, ambos se sonreían mutuamente y daban un ambiente hogareño que hasta a Elie le pareció extraño (por que era raro ver a Shuda en ese estado)… Estuvieron ahí parados (Elie y Haru) por un momento que les pareció eterno, pasmados con la inusual escena hasta que Shuda los miro y comenzó a hablar…

-Se puede saber donde estaban ustedes dos- regañaba Shuda cambiando rápidamente su expresión, aunque se le notaba cierto rubor en la cara (que no notaron ni Haru ni Elie ya que no esperaban ser reprendidos)

–Este… bueno… nosotros solo…- dijo nerviosamente Elie

–S…solo salimos a caminar un rato- se apresuro a decir Haru nervioso también aunque luego algo irritado se preguntaba: "_¿por que rayos tengo que darle explicaciones?"_

–Bien hablaremos de eso después, ahora siéntense a comer– dijo Shuda muy serio

Tanto Elie como Haru obedecieron en silencio y Cattleya sonreía divertida durante el desayuno Shuda aparentaba tener doble personalidad, ya que a ratos se ponía todo cariñoso con Cattleya y sonreía constantemente (a Elie le pareció tierno y a Haru fastidioso), y luego comenzaba a regañar a Elie y Haru por quedarse mirando y dejar que su comida se enfríe ante lo cual los dos se ponían a comer ya sin objetar nada…

Terminando el desayuno Elie y Haru se ofrecieron a lavar los platos (mas por que se sintieron obligados)… Mientras lavaban los platos…

–Shuda si que ha cambiado en un año– Dijo Elie

–¿De que hablas?... ¿Acaso no lo viste en todo un año?– pregunto Haru

–No realmente, me decían que estaba entrenando lejos de la ciudad… Pero no sabia que entrenaba acá con tu hermana– dijo Elie riendo

–Por favor no lo digas así… se podría malentender– Dijo Haru tratando de sacar las imágenes que le provocaron lo que Elie acababa de decir

–¿Eh, a que te refieres?– Elie le miraba confundida al no saber a que se refería Haru

–Nada mejor no pensar en ello– dijo Haru irritado

–La cara de Haru molesta es muy graciosa, ¿no crees Plue?– Dijo Elie mirando a Plue

– ¿Plue?– Con todo lo que había acontecido Haru se había olvidado por completo de Plue (de hecho todos menos Elie habían ignorado la presencia de Plue), y ahora se sentía algo culpable por ello… –Perdón, creo que me olvide de ti Plue– se disculpo Haru

–¿Cómo puedes ser que te olvides de quien nos salvo de morir en la tormenta…?– regaño Elie mientras sostenía a Plue en sus brazos –Haru es muy cruel– dijo mirando a Plue

–Perdón, pero no es para tanto– dijo Haru en defensa propia

–Como castigo, Haru lavará todo el solo– sentencio Elie

–Pero si tú te ofreciste a lavar y me obligaste a mí a ayudarte– se quejó Haru

–No hubieras ignorado a Plue– dijo Elie mientras salía de la cocina

–Elie– reclamo Haru al ver la gran cantidad de servicios que había para lavar y se preguntaba:_ "¿Cuándo fue que ensuciamos tanto?"_

En eso Elie paro en seco y regreso al lado de Haru dejando a Plue en el piso –No es justo que le deje todo el trabajo a Haru– dijo con cierto nerviosismo en la voz

Haru quedo confundido con ese súbito cambio de parecer en Elie…

–Ja, ja, ja, perdón Elie no quise asustarte– dijo Shuda riendo

–N…no me asustaste– se apuro en decir Elie

–Con que era eso…– casi murmuraba Haru

–Si quieres puedes irte solo vine a hablar con Haru– dijo Shuda inesperadamente amable

Elie no estaba muy segura pero al final decidió salir ya que pensaba que de lo contrario Shuda les regañaría a ambos por lo de la mañana –B…bien– dijo Elie tomando a Plue con ella –Los dejare solos–

–Gracias Elie– dijo Haru sarcásticamente

Afuera Elie miraba a Plue… –me pregunto… ¿que estarás pensando?...Plue– dijo Elie mirando a Plue a los ojos…

* * *

><p><em>…Ahora veamos todo por lo que paso Plue, desde que llego a la isla… (Perdón si suena algo redundante)…/_

Tan pronto como llegaron a la isla Haru se puso a correr sin ninguna razón aparente Elie fue tras de el y Plue tuvo que ponerse a correr también para no quedar atrás…

Mientras Haru hacia de guía Plue iba al lado de Cattleya ya que era la única que parecía hacerle caso al rato Cattleya se comenzó a dirigir a su hogar y Plue la siguió para conseguir algo de comida ya que tenia hambre…

–Bien debes de tener mucha hambre… tengo unas piruletas para ti Plue– dijo Cattleya sonriente

–Puuun– dijo Plue como única respuesta, de ahí solo se concentro en su piruleta obviando todo lo demás… al menos hasta que Shuda entro a la casa…

–¿Cómo esta la mujer mas bella del mundo?– dijo Shuda para saludar a Cattleya

–Esperando por la persona más importante para ella– contesto Cattleya

Y de ahí ambos comenzaron a besarse por lo que Plue se retiro del lugar ya que no le gustaba que le ignoraran…

Solo volvió cuando escucho (Plue) que llegaron Elie y Haru, y de ahí comenzó la cena todo aparentaba ir bien hasta que Cattleya anuncio su boda, de ahí el poco buen humor que poseía Haru hasta ese momento se termino por desvanecer y solo permaneció en silencio, Cattleya parecía algo triste por este hecho sin embargo lo ocultaba tras una sonrisa pasiva, en mas de una ocasión Plue trato de animarla pero al ver que no seria posible se rindió y fue al lado de Elie la que lo cargo y mantuvo sobre su regazo. Al terminar Haru de comer, agradeció la cena (no muy animado) y se dirigió a su habitación seguido de cerca por Elie con Plue en sus brazos; Haru estaba tan afectado por la noticia que no noto la presencia de Elie hasta que se metió con él en su cama, ante lo cual solo la abraso y así durmieron los dos juntos, con Plue a los pies de la cama.

A la mañana siguiente Plue abría los ojos lentamente y al notar la ausencia de Haru y Elie se alarmo, al rato Cattleya entro ahora mas animada…

–Buenos días Ha…– pero Cattleya se quedo callada al ver la habitación vacía (no noto a Plue), y una vez mas sus ojos reflejaban cierta tristeza y casi parecía que empezaría a llorar…

–¿Catty que pasa?... no es usual que de pronto te quedes callada… Oh…– dijo Shuda caminando tras de Cattleya, y al comprender la situación solo la abraso… –¿Quieres que busque a ese mocos…Tu hermano?– pregunto Shuda

–No esta bien, seguro que esta en ese lugar… yo iré por el– dijo Cattleya sonriendo

–¿Estas segura?– pregunto Shuda con cierta preocupación

–Si… ¿te puedes encargar del desayuno?... quisiera hablar un rato con Haru– Dijo Cattleya

–De acuerdo, ¿que te gustaría comer?– pregunto Shuda amablemente

–Sorpréndeme– dijo Cattleya juguetona

–Muy bien, entonces tomate tu tiempo– dijo Shuda besándola tiernamente

–Gracias– dijo Cattleya

Tan pronto como Cattleya se fue, Shuda comenzó a refunfuñar…

–El que sea su hermano no le da derecho a hacerla sufrir… si no fuera por que jure protegerlo a el también ahora mismo estaría muerto… Cuando lo vea lo mato…– pensaba Shuda en voz alta como quejándose con el viento ala vez que comenzaba a preparar el desayuno; mientras que Plue lo escuchaba asustado tras la puerta…

Cuando la puerta principal se abrió Shuda parecía listo para matar pero al ver que era Cattleya se relajo…

–Parece que volví muy pronto– dijo Cattleya al ver algo de masa en un bol… –Bien te ayudare– dijo finalmente

–No te preocupes por eso, yo me ocupo– dijo Shuda amablemente mientras terminaba de preparar el desayuno –pero si deseas alista la mesa–

–Je, je de acuerdo– dijo Cattleya

Cuando la puerta principal volvió a abrirse Shuda se puso de pronto muy serio, ante lo cual Cattleya rio

–Por favor no lo mates, no con un mandil puesto– dijo Cattleya entre risas

Shuda se sonrojo –Esa no era mi intención– tratando de restarle importancia al asunto del mandil

Cuando Haru y Elie entraron Shuda comenzó a regañarles pero aun había cierto rubor en su rostro que solo notaron Plue y Cattleya…

Durante el desayuno Shuda le daba constantemente muestras de cariño a Cattleya, pero se le notaba aun enfadado con Haru por lo que constantemente le regañaba y por asociación también regañaba a Elie, luego del desayuno en la mesa solo quedaron Cattleya y Shuda…

–Bien creo que iré a lavar la ropa… sobre lo que dije antes, en serio no mates a Haru ya hable con el y prometió comportarse– Dijo Cattleya

–No te preocupes por ello, no lo hare… creo que hice un desastre en la cocina, iré a ayudarles a lavar– Dijo Shuda

Plue aburrido de esa platica se fue directo a la cocina donde estaban Elie y Haru, Elie al verlo lo agarro en sus brazos y Haru lo noto (a Plue) recién entonces, luego que Shuda entrara a la cocina Elie salió con Plue en sus brazos….

_/…Y eso fue por lo que paso Plue…/_

* * *

><p>Elie miraba fijamente a los ojos a Plue como si tratara de adivinar lo que este pensaba, pero al rato suspiro y lo bajo a la altura de su pecho…<p>

–Creo que nunca sabré lo que piensa un insecto– dijo Elie decepcionada –Bueno, no importa vamos a ayudar a la hermana de Haru– dijo corriendo a ningún lugar en específico…


	3. Chapter 2

Hola, gracias por leer este relato ^-^, ya solo faltan dos capítulos más contando este…

* * *

><p>Elie buscaba a la hermana de Haru (no sabia que Cattleya estaba lavando la ropa), pero al no encontrarla termino por dar un paseo con Plue…<p>

Después de que Elie saliera de la cocina, Haru en la cocina esperaba a que Shuda comenzara a regañarlo cosa que le parecía bastante irritante, sin embargo…

–Muy bien ya sabes que sigue, ¿no?– Dijo Shuda muy seriamente

–No hay nada de que hablar– Dijo Haru de modo cortante

–Je, mejor cuidas tu tono con tu querido cuñado– Dijo Shuda

–Es por esa actitud tuya que yo…– Dijo Haru antes de ser interrumpido

–…¿Hiciste sufrir a tu hermana ayer en la noche y esta mañana?– Dijo Shuda mostrando claramente su molestia

–¿Qué?– Dijo Haru de pronto confundido

–¿A caso no has notado lo deprimida que se ha puesto por tu estúpida actitud?– Le reprochó Shuda

–Pero yo… ¡Esto es por tu causa!, tu con mi hermana tu, tu…– comenzó a balbucear Haru sonrojándose notoriamente y bajando la cabeza para ocultarlo

–A ver explícate– interrogo Shuda levantando una ceja, pero al ver como Haru se ponía rojo lo comprendió –A te refieres a lo que prácticamente me convertía en tu cuñado– dijo Shuda con una sonrisa placentera en su rostro, con un leve sonrojamiento

Haru vio esa sonrisa en su rostro y terminó por perder los nervios –¡Quita esa estúpida expresión de tu rostro!– grito Haru, y sin poder contenerse más continúo –¿Acaso solo te importa 'eso' de mi hermana?–

Shuda no se quiso contener más y le lanzo un puñetazo a Haru…

–No tolerare que digas algo así…– Dijo Shuda evidentemente furioso –¿Como puedes siquiera pensar eso?, escucha bien: yo amo a tu hermana y no podría amarla más– continúo Shuda algo más calmado

Mientras Haru se frotaba el lugar donde el puño de Shuda había impactado con su rostro, adolorido se preguntaba a la vez: "_¿Cuándo fue que se hizo tan fuerte?"_, tras pensarlo brevemente pensó que lo más prudente seria disculparse, aunque realmente no tuviera ganas de hacerlo…

– Perdón no debí decir eso…– Dijo Haru fastidiado, mirando en cualquier dirección que no diera con Shuda

Shuda solo suspiraba aun exasperado –Perdón no debí perder los nervios contigo– dijo Shuda a la ves que pensaba: _"Aunque sinceramente ahora mismo quisiera romperte todos los huesos ¬¬… A ver probemos con esto"…_ Inmediatamente Shuda se puso de rodillas (Haru aun estaba en el suelo) de modo que sus ojos estaban al altura de los de Haru mirándolo fijamente, llegando a poner nervioso a Haru…

–Escúchame Haru tu hermana es alguien muy importante para mi, y ahora seré yo quien se encargue de protegerla a ella así como a su bella sonrisa– Dijo Shuda con una mirada indescriptible –Y te lo prometo– dijo de pronto, mientras estiraba su brazo izquierdo –Si alguna ves la hago llorar, yo mismo me cortare el brazo– dijo al momento que sacaba su espada provocándose un corte superficial sobre su piel

–O…oye espera, las peleas no se pueden evitar no es para que exageres así– dijo Haru alarmado con las palabras de Shuda

–Ja, ja, ja… parece que ya volviste a ser el de antes– Dijo Shuda riendo –Últimamente has andado malhumorado y algo sombrío, una cosa muy rara en ti– aseguro a la vez

–No es verdad sigo siendo el de siempre– dijo Haru confundido con lo que acababa de pasar, sonrojándose ligeramente

–Parece que cuando se trata de tu hermana no puedes controlar tu genio– dijo Shuda divertido con la situación –Eres muy susceptible cuando de tu hermana se trata–

Haru se encogió de hombros recordando como actuó cuando vio a Branch y luego recordó que Shuda estuvo a punto de matarlo… –Espera tu no puedes criticarme, ya que eres un peor que yo–

–Eso es probable– admitió Shuda –Pero es que tu hermana me tiene loco, ¿eso acaso no te asegura que tu hermana estará bien conmigo? – dijo finalmente

–Supongo– dijo Haru

–Entonces… ¿el rave master, nos dará su bendición para la boda?– dijo Shuda divertido

–¿Qué?– Dijo Haru confundido

–Desde luego necesitamos la bendición del padre de la novia, y como Gale no esta a ti te toca hacer ese papel– explicaba Shuda –Entonces… ¿nos darás tu bendición para la boda?–

–Si… bueno yo… no espera yo no…– Haru se sonrojo sintiendo a la vez una extraña sensación con lo ultimo que Shuda había dicho, la cual no le dejaba decir nada coherente

Shuda le miro divertido y luego hablo –Entonces ¿es un si?– dijo Shuda, ante lo cual Haru ligeramente sonrojado, movió su cabeza de arriba hacia abajo a modo de afirmación ante lo cual Shuda sonrió y dijo con calma: –Bien… pero claro, aunque hubieras dicho que no igual nos casaríamos–

Haru quiso decirle un par de cosas, pero cuando estaba por hablar Shuda se paro y su expresión se hizo de pronto severa –Ahora hay una ultima cosa de la que quiero hablarte– dijo Shuda

Sin saber porque Haru se puso de pronto nervioso, y pregunto tenso: –¿Qué cosa? –

–Si alguien hace llorar o sufrir a Cattleya yo voy y le rompo todos los huesos, sin importar de quien se trate… Y ni tu eres la excepción– dijo Shuda de forma sombría mientras se sacaba algunos conejos de los nudillos

Haru trago saliva sin saber exactamente que esperar

–Sin embargo solo por que Catty me lo pidió, por esta vez lo dejare pasar – dijo Shuda más calmado

Haru suspiro ahora aliviado

–Sin embargo, la próxima vez que hagas que Catty se angustie, sufra o llore, nada te salvara de que te de una buena paliza– dijo Shuda de forma sombría –¿Entendido?–

–S…si entendido– dijo Haru algo tenso

–Bien ahora ve a ayudar a tu hermana con lo que este haciendo, yo me ocupo de los platos– dijo Shuda mientras pensaba: _"además este desastre es culpa mía"_

–Bien– dijo Haru retirándose rápidamente de la cocina

"_¿Qué rayos fue eso?_", se preguntaba Haru a si mismo, irritado por la platica con Shuda, ya había sido reprendido muchas veces pero esta era la primera vez que sentía su orgullo herido pues a pesar de que ya tenia más de 18 sentía que había sido tratado como un niño, al ver a su hermana rápidamente cambio de humor (y de expresión) y se ofreció a ayudarla a la vez que se preguntaba _"¿A donde habrá ido Elie?"_

–Hermana, ¿necesitas ayuda?– preguntaba Haru alegremente

–A Haru parece que ya estas de buen humor– dijo Cattleya –Bien, ¿podrías sostener esto por favor?– Dijo mientras le señalaba un gran cesto lleno de ropa recién lavada

–Claro– dijo Haru

–Últimamente la temperatura ha subido en la isla, ¿no tienes calor Haru? – dijo Cattleya al ver que Haru llevaba una chaqueta puesta

–No realmente, estoy bien– aseguro Haru inicialmente, mientras cargaba el cesto de ropa mojada para que Cattleya la colgara

A medida que pasaban los minutos Cattleya notaba como Haru empezaba a sudar cada vez más mostrando así los efectos del calor en el, y una vez que terminaron d colgar la ropa…

–Bien terminamos, ahora Haru anda y ponte algo más cómodo– dijo Cattleya amablemente

–Seguro– dijo Haru jadeando y sudando por el calor que ahora sentía

Así que Haru fue a su habitación donde encontró un short y un polo sobre su cama los cuales supuso eran nuevos (por su aspecto), Haru sonreía ya que entendió que su hermana dejo la ropa para el, así que empezó a desvestirse…

* * *

><p>En otra parte no muy lejos Elie paseaba tranquilamente siendo dirigida por Plue, el cual estaba completamente perdido…<p>

–Mmm ya pasamos varias veces por este claro– dijo Elie algo preocupada

–Puuun– respondía Plue en su escaso vocabulario

–Plue creo que te has perdido… ¿Cómo puede ser si tú ya has estado aquí antes?– le preguntaba Elie a Plue

–Bueno ahora seré yo la que decida el camino– dijo Elie sonriendo mientras cargaba a Plue

–Bien la casa de Haru era por acá… creo– dijo Elie con cierta seguridad

Tras andar perdida un rato más Elie logro encontrar la casa nuevamente y desde la ventana vio a Shuda y Cattleya juntos en la cocina, como no vio a Haru supuso que debía estar en su cuarto, por lo cual entro y se dirigió directo a su cuarto abriendo de golpe la puerta (Del cuarto) sin antes tocar descubriendo a Haru a medio vestir…

–¡¿Haru estas aquí?– preguntaba Elie sonriente, pero su sonrisa cambio al ver el estado en que estaba Haru…

–¿Elie? ¡Acaso no puedes tocar antes de entrar!– gritaba Haru a la vez que trataba de cubrirse para proteger su modestia

–Ah… ¡Perdón!– dijo Elie cerrando la puerta, con la cara roja

Tras terminar de vestirse Haru aun ruborizado salió de su cuarto y vio a Elie esperándolo afuera…

–Eres un exagerado… Tienes suerte de que no haya usado mis pistolas tonfa en ti– dijo Elie con cierta molestia en su voz

–¿Que? Pero si fuiste tu quien entro sin tocar la puerta y me viste sin…– dijo Haru en defensa ruborizándose con lo ultimo que estaba por decir

–No se de que te quejas ya me has visto las bragas y me espiaste en el baño– dijo Elie algo irritada

Ante esta información Haru guardo silencio y miro en otra dirección

–Además ayer en la noche no te importo que te viera cambiándote– continuó Elie

–¿Qué?... ayer no… espera ¿o sea que ayer me viste des…?– pregunto Haru confundido

–Si te vi– aseguro Elie –pero estabas tan molesto con lo de tu hermana que no lo notaste–

Haru se ruborizo nuevamente…

–Desde esta mañana me has estado ignorando, apenas si notas mi presencia– dijo Elie enfadada

–Oye Elie eso no es…– dijo Haru cortando sus palabras al recordar algo… –Un momento, tu tampoco eres perfecta, me abandonaste apenas hace unos minutos– dijo Haru ahora serio

–No se de que hablas– dijo Elie indiferentemente

–Claro que si… ¿Qué paso con eso de que: "_no me quiero separar de ti_" cuando me dejaste a solas con Shuda?– cuestionaba Haru

–A bueno el quería estar a solas contigo, ¿no es así?– dijo Elie indiferentemente

–Si claro… te fuiste por que no querías ser regañada, así que me dejaste solo– dijo Haru

–Eh… no fue por eso– mintió Elie

–Claro que si, te conozco– aseguro Haru

Elie solo suspiro, y sintiéndose incomoda con la platica decidió retirarse… –Haru iré a pasear con Plue, no nos sigas–

–Espera Elie, ¿ahora porque estas molesta?– pregunto Haru

–No estoy molesta solo quiero pasear con Plue– dijo Elie

–Elie– llamo Haru

Pero Elie solo se alejo sin dirigirle la palabra a Haru, por lo que Haru se molesto

–Bien haz lo que te de la gana– dijo Haru exasperado

Elie observaba a Haru alejarse pisando fuerte por lo enfadado que estaba, ante lo cual ella suspiraba exasperada…

–Ese Haru es un idiota, una trata de animarlo y te sale con esas tonterías– dijo Elie furiosa mientras aplastaba a Plue entre sus brazos

–Puuun– dijo Plue a modo de queja

–¿Eh… no entiendes de que hablo?– dijo Elie como si entendiera lo que Plue decía, y a la vez dejaba de ejercer presión en Plue

–Puuun– dijo Plue

–Bien te explicaré– dijo Elie mirando a Plue –Desde que Haru supo que su hermana se casaba ha estado de mal humor, así que penseque lo mejor que podía hacer era animarlo con… bueno no necesitas saber los detalles– dijo Elie ruborizada –Pero a pesar de mis mejores esfuerzos Haru me ignoro por completo– dijo Elie herida

–Puuun…– dijo Plue estirando su patita tratando de animarla

Elie sonrió y continuo… –Como no logre nada en la noche, esta mañana decidí usar un arma a la que Haru jamás ha logrado vencer… Mis lágrimas– dijo Elie triunfante –Es decir lo extrañe y todo, pero no era algo por lo cual llorar–

–Bien ahora, ¿me entiendes?– pregunto Elie nuevamente

–Puuun– dijo Plue

–¿Como que todavía?– dijo Elie –Veras, me molesta que Haru no aprecie el esfuerzo que puse en animarlo–

–Puuun– dijo Plue

–Bueno aunque no lo sepa igual debería apreciarlo– dijo Elie

–Puuun– dijo Plue

–¡Desde luego que no me disculpare!, el debe disculparse primero– trataba de explicar Elie, entrando así en un debate con Plue…

* * *

><p>–No entiendo que le pasa, no tendría que haberse molestado así– dijo Haru pensando en voz alta –Además no hice nada malo… ¿o si?... ¡No, claro que no!– dijo Haru convenciéndose a si mismo<p>

Así Haru iba paseando (por más de una hora) por el bosque tratando de aclarar su mente aunque no podía evitar sentirse aun molesto por la absurda pelea que tuvo con Elie. Cuando vio a su hermana con Shuda ambos cargando canastas, por lo que pensó en ir y ayudar a su hermana aunque los perdió de vista brevemente, tras escuchar un pequeña caída rápidamente trato de ubicar a su hermana y la vio por detrás sentada apoyada contra un árbol (no podía ver su rostro solo parte de su espalda) y a su lado estaba Shuda el cual parcia algo enfadado, se acerco mas para ver que había sucedido perdiéndolos de vista por segunda vez, cuando los volvió a ubicar vio que su hermana estaba llorando, y además tenia algunos golpes en los brazos; en una fracción de segundo recordó la época que su hermana salió con Branch (el que hacia llorar a Cattleya) y el sueño que tuvo apenas esa mañana… Haru no pensó, solo sentía su sangre hervir de furia y las ganas de partirle el rostro a ese imbécil (Shuda), nada mas importaba en ese momento, nada…

* * *

><p><em>Una hora y unos cuantos minutos antes….<em>

Tras terminar los quehaceres, Cattleya decidió ir ala cocina con Shuda, después de todo tenían que hacer los arreglos para la boda, esta idea la dejo paralizada, se suponía que se casarían en menos de una semana y aun no habían alistado nada de nada así que fue corriendo a la cocina…

–¡Shu…!– llamo Cattleya quedando de pronto muda al ver la gran montaña de platos sucios

–¿Sucede algo malo Catty?– pregunto Shuda amablemente

–No recuerdo que hubiéramos ensuciado tanto– dijo Cattleya confundida tras pensar un rato continuo –Estaba segura que harías que Haru lavara todo esto–

–Si bueno el 80% de esto lo cause yo (mientras cocinaba)… y bueno no quise ser injusto– admitió Shuda

Cattleya sonrió –Bien tendré que ayudarte o te pasaras todo el día restregando platos– dijo Cattleya amablemente

–No es necesario Catty yo…–

–Tranquilo quiero ayudarte, además hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte– Dijo Cattleya seriamente

–¿Ahora que hice?– dijo Shuda con cierto temor en su mirada

–Se supone que en menos de una semana nos casaremos ¿no?– dijo Cattleya en forma de acusación

–Eh… si claro– dijo Shuda confundido

–¡En que estábamos pensando!… Aun no hemos hecho ningún preparativo, debemos ver las invitaciones, la música, la comida…– dijo Cattleya mostrando por fin su angustia

–Ja, ja, ja… ¿esto aun no ha empezado y ya estas estresada?– dijo Shuda

–Esto no es gracioso, si no tenemos todo listo tendremos que posponer la boda y…– trato de explicar Cattleya siendo interrumpida

–Tranquila todo estará listo a tiempo… además acordamos que haríamos seria algo sencillo– dijo Shuda interrumpiendo a Cattleya

–El que sea sencillo no significa que no sea perfecto… una mujer se casa solo una vez en la vida y…– dijo Cattleya angustiada siendo de pronto interrumpida por un beso que Shuda le dio

–Calma todo será perfecto, lo prometo– dijo Shuda con una sonrisa amable y cálida en su rostro (por alguna razón eso no lo puedo imaginar _), mientras la abrasaba gentilmente

–¿Estas seguro?– preguntaba Cattleya dudosa

–Absolutamente– dijo Shuda

–Bien, será mejor que terminemos de lavar todo esto– dijo Cattleya más calmada

–¿Y si compramos una nueva vajilla?– sugirió Shuda al ver nuevamente la pila de platos sucios

–Definitivamente no– dijo Cattleya, decepcionando a Shuda

Para sorpresa de ambos terminaron de lavar todo rápidamente, pese a que se la pasaban jugando con el agua, y ahora que todo parecía estar en orden decidieron ir al pueblo por provisiones y de paso algunas cosas que sirvan para la boda… En el camino más de un chico miraba a Cattleya (después de todo es la chica mas popular de la isla) o la saludaban y esta les sonreía amablemente, aunque ninguno se atrevía a acercarse demasiado ya que Cattleya iba en compañía del hombre mas temido de la isla (el que destruyo parte del pueblo según el maga)…

De regreso cada uno llevaba una canasta llena de provisiones (obviamente la de Cattleya era bastante ligera), sin embargo con la canasta nublando parte de su vista Cattleya no noto una raíz de un árbol que sobresalía del suelo, por lo que tropezó con esta y cayó al suelo sin poner mucha resistencia ya que se preocupo mas por no malograr las provisiones de su canasta… rápidamente Shuda se arrodillo para ayudarle dejando de lado su canasta, aunque por poco y la tira para atrapar a Cattleya, sin embargo todo había pasado demasiado rápido como para que Shuda pudiera reaccionar a tiempo…

–¿Estas bien, te hiciste daño?– preguntaba Shuda Preocupado mirándola a los ojos

–No estoy bien– aseguro Cattleya sentándose y apoyándose contra el árbol con el que había tropezado

–¿Por qué no soltaste la canasta para detener tu caída?– cuestionaba Shuda

–No quise estropear las…– dijo Cattleya encogiéndose de hombros

–Que torpe eres, podríamos haber comprado más…– dijo Shuda

–Perdón– dijo mientras sonreía –Que mal mi vestido se lleno de tierra–

Shuda suspiro –Ven te ayudare a levantarte– dijo ofreciéndole apoyo

–Gracias– dijo Cattleya, pero tan pronto como su pie hizo contacto con el suelo esta se dejo caer nuevamente soltando algunas lágrimas, aunque esta vez no choco contra el suelo ya que Shuda la sujetaba

–Oye, ¿te duele algo?– pregunto otra vez preocupado

–No realmente, parece que me torcí el tobillo– Dijo Cattleya esforzándose por sonreír aunque por las lágrimas que se le salían era evidente que le dolía

–No hay de otra te llevare a casa y luego vendré por las canastas– dijo Shuda casi como dando una orden

Antes de que Cattleya pudiera responder algo inesperado paso…

–¡Maldito, aléjate de mi hermana!– gritaba Haru enfurecido, lanzándose al ataque en contra de Shuda

–¿¡Haru!– dijeron al unísono Shuda y Cattleya confundidos

* * *

><p>Haru se meterán en muchos problemas por esto u_u' bueno me esforzare por sacar el siguiente y ultimo capitulo lo mas pronto posible…<p> 


	4. Chapter 3

Hola de nuevo acá el final, perdón por la demora disfrútenlo… (–, –)" A por si a caso este capitulo contendrá spanking del tipo… bueno no se de que tipo pero tendrá spanking; si no les gusta no lo lean…

* * *

><p>–¿¡Haru!– exclamaron al unísono Shuda y Cattleya confundidos al ver como Haru se lanzaba al ataque contra Shuda con Cattleya en sus brazos…<p>

La primera acción en que pudo pensar Shuda fue el dejar a Cattleya a un lado para que no saliera accidentalmente lastimada, por lo que tras esquivar hábilmente el primer golpe que Haru lanzo, deposito cuidadosamente a Cattleya en el mismo lugar de donde la había levantado…

–¡Haru, cálmate y escucha!– Grito Shuda

–Cállate maldito– dijo Haru sumido en la ira

–¡Haru espera no es lo que piensas!– trataba de explicar Cattleya

Sin embargo Haru no parecía escucharla

–¡Haru!…– grito Cattleya, frustrada de que Haru la ignorara…–¡Haru no olvides que debes escuchar a tu hermana!– dijo para tratar de explicar las cosas –¡Haru!…– grito nuevamente quebrándosele la voz y sintiendo como algunas lagrimas de frustración amenazaban con salir

Haru al escuchar a su hermana gritándole que parara, titubeo sin embargo sabia por experiencia que Cattleya tenia la tendencia de defender a los sujetos con los que salía (en realidad solo paso con Branch), recordando así (en una fracción de segundo) cuando su hermana le regaño por golpear a Branch (aunque por la sonrisa en su rostro Haru entendió que en realidad estaba agradecida). No ese no era momento para dudar debía proteger a Cattleya de Shuda o al menos eso creía Haru…

Por su parte Shuda se dedico a esquivar con relativa facilidad cada golpe que Haru le lanzaba (el año que Haru había desaparecido, le había permitido a Shuda entrenar lo suficiente como para superar en habilidad de combate a Haru), al ver que Haru no escuchaba a Cattleya entendió que no serviría de nada hablar con el. Y no fue sino hasta cuando volteo para ver brevemente a Cattleya (porque oyó que su voz se le quebraba) que noto que esta derramaba algunas lágrimas, colmando la paciencia de Shuda haciendo que pase de la defensiva a la ofensiva…

Haru lanzaba todos los golpes que podía pero ninguno lograba dar en el blanco, ya que con cierta facilidad Shuda los esquivaba aumentando el enojo e ira en Haru, pero por un breve lapso de tiempo sintió temor al ver la expresión sombría (de enojo) que le lanzo Shuda para posteriormente lanzarse al ataque (Shuda) dejando rápidamente a Haru tirado en el suelo. No fue sino hasta ese momento que Haru recordó que llevaba su espada los diez mandamientos con él, y sin meditarlo decidió usarla, después de todo el rave máster no podía ser derrotado tan fácilmente por alguien como él…

Fue realmente fácil para Shuda derribar a Haru ya que se había descuidado en la defensa y una vez que lo vio tirado en el suelo pensó que podría tratar de razonar con el ahora pero cuando lo vio sacar su espada, dispuesto a usar la piedras rave contra él, comprendió que estaba equivocado, y que seria más difícil luchar contra él (Haru)…

Usando las rave, Haru y Shuda parecían tener el mismo nivel de combate, complicando notoriamente las cosas para Shuda, el cual había logrado esquivar apenas cada ataque de Haru excepto uno que termino por recibir de lleno…

–Explosión– dijo Haru mientras lanzaba su ataque ignorando el entorno que le rodeaba

–Maldición, Haru detente– trato de decir Shuda al ver que Haru no había notado que lanzando ese último ataque le apuntaba también a Cattleya –Demonios– murmuro Shuda al momento que usaba su cuerpo como un escudo para Cattleya, la cual habría salido gravemente lastimada de no ser por que Shuda termino por recibir todo el impacto de ese ultimo ataque…

–¡Shuda…!– grito Cattleya llena de pánico al ver a Shuda caer de rodillas por el efecto del ultimo ataque

Haru quedo helado cuando por fin noto que detrás de Shuda se encontraba su hermana y si no hubiera sido por Shuda, podría haber lastimado a su hermana… así que solo dejo de rodillas

–Hermana yo no…– trato de decir Haru siendo interrumpido

–¡Cállate Haru!... ¿Por qué rayos no quisiste escucharme?– reclamo Cattleya –¡Sabes que debes escucharme!–

Haru solo bajo la cabeza sintiendo la culpa que le corroía por dentro

Cattleya vio la mirada en la cara de su hermanito y 'casi' sintió empatía por el… Cuando vio que Shuda se ponía en pie rápidamente pregunto: –¿Estas bien?–

–Si Catty no te preocupes… estoy bien– Aseguro Shuda aun jadeando ligeramente, luego mirando en dirección de Haru y agrego –Ahora Haru será mejor que esta vez escuches– dijo con una voz calmada pero viéndole a los ojos casi se le veían salir llamas producto de la ira que Shuda sentía dentro de el…

–S…si– dijo Haru encogiéndose de hombros

Tras escuchar el como se dieron las cosas, Haru parecía encogerse cada vez más y más por los efectos que la vergüenza causaban el para cuando termino de escucharlo todo casi había desaparecido; sintiendo deseos de que le tragara la tierra…

–Y bien, ¿tienes algo que decir a tu favor?– preguntaba Shuda evidentemente furioso

–N…no… bueno cuando te vi creía que tu… a mi hermana…ella…– trataba de excusarse Haru sin poder ordenar sus ideas

–Bien primero ordena tus ideas Haru, lleva esas canastas de ahí yo llevare a Catty– ordeno Shuda

–Si– dijo Haru cabizbajo dirigiéndose hacia las canastas

Shuda solo suspiro e ignorando el dolor punzante que empezaba a expandirse por todo su cuerpo lentamente se dirigió hacia Cattleya dispuesto a llevarla en brazos…

–¿Te encuentras bien?– dijo Shuda mostrando una clara preocupación en sus ojos

–Si no me paso nada, pero tú…– dijo Cattleya

–Bien, ahora vamos– la interrumpió Shuda

–No espera, estas herido no podrás cargarme en…– trato de decir Cattleya

–Estoy bien, además no podría dejarte aquí– la interrumpió nuevamente Shuda con una sonrisa en su rostro

–Pero…– dijo Cattleya

–Estoy bien, al menos lo suficiente como para llevarte– dijo Shuda

–Bien– se resigno Cattleya

–Oye, estoy bien… no querrás que te deje aquí sola ¿o si?– dijo Shuda aun sonriendo

–Ese último golpe fue demasiado fuerte– dijo Cattleya

–Bien dejemos la platica, ahora vamos– dijo Shuda cargándola en brazos. Luego dirigiéndose a Haru agrego seriamente –Sera mejor que no dejes caer nada–

Haru solo negó con la cabeza mientras sujetaba ambas canastas con el mayor cuidado posible (llevaban 2 canastas solo por que a Cattleya le molestaba el no llevar nada, la hacia sentirse inútil). En el camino Shuda Haru y Cattleya iban en silencio acentuando la tensión en el ambiente… Al llegar a su hogar vieron a Elie hablando con Nakajima…

–Tienes razón si no me disculpo, Haru tampoco lo hará… Y quiero reconciliarme pronto– dijo Elie

–Eso me parece bien, pero acaso escuchaste algo de lo que dije; te estaba contando de mi primer trabajo…– decía Nakajima absorto en sus recuerdos, esperando que Elie lo escuche esta vez

–¿Eh? mira Plue, una persona muy rara– dijo Elie notando por fin a Nakajima

–Nadie me quiere escuchar– dijo Nakajima deprimido

–Mira Plue, Haru ya volvió…– le dijo Elie a Plue sonriendo viendo llegara a Haru, Shuda y Cattleya

–¡Haru te es…!– dijo Elie callándose de pronto al notar la incomoda tensión en el ambiente que les rodeaba

–¿Q… qué sucedió?– pregunto de pronto Elie nerviosamente

–Hola Elie– saludo cortésmente Shuda, luego mirando a Haru agrego –Haru, ¿quieres explicar lo que sucedió hoy?– dijo a modo de orden, mostrando la furia que sentía a través de sus ojos

–Primero dejare esto adentro– dijo Haru casi como un susurro encogiéndose de hombros

–Bien vamos adentro y contaras todo lo que paso sin omitir nada– dijo severamente Shuda y al no recibir respuesta agrego –¿Entendido?–

–Si– dijo Haru

Adentro de la casa Haru conto todo lo que sucedió al lujo de detalle, dejado a Elie atónita…

–No puede ser, Haru pero si tú…– dijo Elie aun confundida

–Lo se Elie– dijo Haru cortándola ya que no quería escuchar mas del asunto

–Bueno, iré por los primeros auxilios– dijo Shuda mirando a Cattleya, la que hasta ese momento había estado callada sin ganas de decir nada

–Puedo ayudar en eso– dijo Elie alegremente –Estuve practicando con Belnika el como usar el etherion para curar lesiones–

–¿En serio?, eso es grandioso Elie– dijo Haru olvidando brevemente su situación, ante lo cual Elie sonreía, pero luego volvió a bajar la mirada recordando su posición

–Bien cual es el pie que esta lastimado– dijo Elie mirando a Cattleya

Cattleya sonreía amablemente y con mucho cuidado levantó su pie lesionado –Es este– dijo señalando su pie derecho

Elie se agacho y colocando ambas manos alrededor del tobillo de Cattleya y luego se vio una luz que empezaba a brillar entre las manos de Elie y cuando dejo de brillar Elie se levanto y sonriendo dijo –deberías ser capaz de caminar ahora–

Cattleya se paro de inmediato notando que ya no sentía ningún dolor dijo maravillada –Wau, eres asombrosa Elie, gracias– y le entrego un amplia sonrisa

–No hay de que… Ahora es tu turno Shuda donde te duele– dijo Elie con una sonrisa en el rostro

–¿Eh, yo? No esto bien no es nada de…– dijo Shuda, irritando a Cattleya la cual termino por explotar

–¡Ya basta!, estas lastimado como puedes si quiera negarlo… ¡deja de lado tu orgullo, furia, enojo o le que sea y déjate tratar!– dijo Cattleya harta de escuchar a Shuda

Ahora era Shuda quien estaba avergonzado –…Claro– dijo Shuda sonrojado y algo confundido

Elie dejo escapar una risita discreta y pregunto –¿Dónde te duele?–

–Supongo que solo mis brazos– dijo con calma Shuda

–Supones mal… al parecer te duele el torso ambos brazos tu pierna izquierda y parte de la derecha– dijo Cattleya exasperada, sorprendiendo a Shuda por su exactitud

En ese momento Haru trato de ocular la sonrisa divertida que tenia en el rostro y Elie no pudiendo contenerse comenzó a reír –Ja, ja bien déjenmelo a mi–

–B…bien– dijo Shuda sonrojado, pero aun mostrando cierta molestia

Elie se paro frente a Shuda y comenzó a formar lo que parecía ser un panel de luz que luego sobrepuso sobre Shuda con el cual tardo más, ya que el daño que había recibido era más serio de lo que parecía…

Al terminar Elie sonrió y comenzó a estirarse –Bien termine, ¿Cómo te sientes?–

–Realmente eres buena en esto– dijo Shuda –…Música no menciono que entrenabas con Belnika–

–En realidad él no lo sabía, Belnika solía venir a visitarme a la escuela y más de una vez me salía para que me enseñara a usar el etherion– dijo Elie tranquilamente

_Eso explica por que tenías notas tan bajas_… Se dijo Shuda internamente luego mirando a Cattleya dijo –¿No te duele nada mas?–

–No, para nada– dijo Cattleya sonriendo –Solo fueron algunos rasguños–

–¿Estas segura?– dijo dudoso Shuda, teniendo cierto tono de enfado en su voz poco perceptible

–Si, estoy totalmente segura– dijo Cattleya con una sonrisa en el rostro, luego miro en dirección a Haru dedicándole una sonrisa triste, volteando rápidamente miro a Elie –Elie ¿quieres salir un rato?–

–¿Eh?... ¿A donde van?– dijo Haru de pronto nervioso

–Solo iremos a pasear y hablar un rato– dijo Cattleya con calma, luego acercándose a Shuda le susurro –Si le haces daño…–

–Oye, ya te dije que no…– dijo Shuda como un murmuro que solo Cattleya escucho

–Solo te lo recuerdo–dijo Cattleya finalmente

Shuda suspiro

–Bien vámonos Elie– dijo Cattleya dirigiéndose a Elie

–B… bien ¿pero y Haru no…?– dijo Elie confundida mientras era suavemente empujada hacia afuera por Cattleya

–Haru estará bien– dijo Cattleya –Además Shuda quiere hablar a solas con el– dijo Cattleya poniendo aun mas tenso a Haru

Elie miro por un segundo a Haru y tras sonreírle se fue con Cattleya, ya que había concentrando su atención en Haru, no había podido conocer a la hermana de Haru a fondo desde que llego…

–Bien, ¿a donde vamos?– pregunto Elie sonriente como siempre

–Mmm ¿que tal si decide tu?… estoy segura que Haru ya te mostro toda la isla– dijo Cattleya

–No estoy tan segura… ya se muéstrame un lugar que aun no haya visto– dijo de pronto Elie

"_Este pero como sabré yo que lugares no has visto"_ se preguntaba Cattleya mientras sonreía amablemente; luego comento –Últimamente hace mucho calor… ¿que tal si vamos al pueblo por un helado o unas bebidas frías?–

–Esta bien, pero luego muéstrame algo que no haya visto– insistió Elie

–E… bueno, aunque estoy segura que ya lo viste todo, la isla es algo pequeña– dijo Cattleya

De pronto los ojos de Elie se iluminaron y mirando a Cattleya pregunto –¿En el pueblo hay un casino?–

–No– dijo Cattleya y al ver como Elie parecía deprimirse agrego –Oye no te deprimas, no habrá un casino pero hay muchas cosas divertidas– dijo tratando de animarla

Elie vio a Cattleya y sonriendo dijo: –No importa–

Tras andar caminando Cattleya pregunto: –Elie hace rato que quiero saber, ¿Cómo conociste a Haru?–

–A pues veras todo empezó cuando me vio las b…– comenzó a contar Elie, mientras caminaban sin omitir ningún detalle, sorprendiendo a Cattleya por su honestidad, la cual en ocasiones interrumpía a Elie para contar algunas anécdotas de cuando Haru era pequeño…

–¿Sabes Elie? me estoy poniendo celosa– dijo Cattleya con amabilidad

–¿De verdad? ¿Por qué?– preguntaba Elie curiosa

–De ti– dijo Cattleya –Creo que ya se por que le gustas tanto a Haru–

Elie se sonrojo y nerviosamente dijo: –¿E…en serio?, bueno gracias– luego agrego: –Haru hablaba mucho de ti, en esos momentos me ponía muy celosa de ti– ante esto Cattleya sonrió

Al llegar al pueblo, ambas recibieron varias miradas indiscretas de algunos chicos (aprovecharon que no estaba Shuda), pero estaban tan concentradas hablando de Haru que no lo notaron

* * *

><p>Quedarse a solas con Shuda le causaba a Haru cierto pánico por lo que trato de retener a Elie y Cattleya antes de que se fueran…<p>

– Oigan acaso no se pueden que…– dijo Haru siendo interrumpido bruscamente

–Sera mejor para ti dejarlas ir… nosotros dos tenemos que tratar un asunto importante– dijo Shuda poniendo su mano en el hombro de Haru

Haru trago saliva y lentamente se dio media vuelta para confrontar a Shuda con la cara más seria y relajada que pudo poner

–Ven vamos a sentarnos a la sala– dijo Shuda

–Bien– dijo Haru un poco mas relajado

Ya estando ambos sentados Shuda comenzó…

–Oye, dime Haru ¿Qué concepto tienes de mi?– dijo Shuda dejando a Haru confundido y antes de que este pudiera continuar siguió hablando –¿Acaso crees que yo rompería fácilmente mis promesas?–

–No realmente no lo creo– dijo Haru sinceramente

–Y entonces… ¡¿Por qué rayos creíste que había golpeado a Catty?– dijo Shuda revelando su enojo de golpe

–Perdón, pero en ese momento simplemente no pensé en nada, solo me deje llevar por los hechos– dijo Haru a la defensiva

–Y no podías al menos dudar de lo que veías…– dijo Shuda con cierta molestia

–Bueno si un poco, pero se trataba de mi hermana…– trato de explicar Haru

–Haru, aunque no lo vaya a demostrar muy seguido tu opinión es importante para mí– dijo Shuda –y me molesta que hayas dudado de mí– dijo Shuda

–Lo lamento, me dejo llevar cuando mi hermana esta involucrada– dijo Haru

Shuda suspiro y continuo –Entiendo eso y no te culpo por ello– dijo Shuda

–¿A si?– dijo Haru confundido

–Si, después de todo yo también suelo hacer eso– aseguro Shuda –Sin embargo jamás lastimaría a Catty, ni siquiera por error– dijo Shuda de pronto

Ante esto Haru se encogió de hombros –Bueno cuando golpeo algún sujeto involucrado con mi hermana… Suelo dejarlo fuera de combate casi al instante– dijo Haru –Pero contigo no paso así y me molesto que mi fuerza no se pudiera equiparar a la tuya, me irrito y perdí la cabeza–

–Bueno me pase un año entero entrenando, solo para superarte en fuerza y poder reemplazarte al cuidar de Catty– dijo Shuda, luego suspirando continuó –Pero francamente jamás imagine que tendría que protegerla de ti– regañaba Shuda decepcionado

–Lo siento– dijo Haru penosamente

–Ahora dime ¿recuerdas lo que hablamos esta mañana?– dijo Shuda

–Sobre…– dijo Haru siendo interrumpido

–Te dije que si hacías que Catty llorara nada te salvaría de una paliza– le interrumpió Shuda ya que no estaba seguro si Haru le daría la respuesta que esperaba y pensaba "_Pero para tu suerte Catty me pidió que no te lastime"_

Haru se puso tenso ante esto, sin saber exactamente que esperar

–¿No tienes idea de lo que pienso hacerte, verdad?– pregunto Shuda –Ven, seguro que estarás más cómodo en tu cuarto– dijo Shuda jalando a Haru por el brazo

–No… espera ¿para que tenemos que ir a mi cuarto?– pregunto Haru confundido

–Lo entenderás pronto– dijo Shuda tranquilamente

–Ya esta bien, pero no tienes que arrastrarme, yo caminare– dijo Haru –No soy un niño para que me lleves del brazo, ¡suéltame!– dijo Haru poniéndose nervioso

–No estas en posición de pedir nada Haru– dijo Shuda tranquilamente

Y así Shuda terminó arrastrando a Haru a su cuarto en contra de su voluntad poniendo a Haru cada vez más nervioso e irritado…

–Que no soy un niño, si vas a golpearme hazlo de una buena vez– dijo Haru cerrando fuertemente los ojos en espera del primer golpe

–Je, je, je… Bien– dijo Shuda levantándose y tomando a Haru por el brazo (haciendo que Haru se encogiera en espera del primer golpe), jalándole y con cuidado lo acomodo sobre su regazo. Haru abrió los ojos confundido, sin estar preparado para lo que estaba por suceder... Antes de que Haru reaccionara ya se encontraba boca abajo sobre el regazo de Shuda, causando que Haru se sonrojara…

–Oye espera, ¡Qué rayos estas haciendo!– dijo Haru siendo presa del pánico y de la vergüenza

–Te daré una paliza, ¿No es obvio?– dijo Shuda con cierto sarcasmo sujetando a Haru colocando su brazo sobre la espalda de Haru

–No puedes estar hablando en serio, este tipo de castigos es para niños pequeños ya tengo mas de 18… ¡No puedes hacerme esto!– dijo Haru

–Que lástima, debiste pensar en eso antes de actuar así– dijo Shuda

–Tiene que ser una broma, tu no…– dijo Haru siendo interrumpido por el primer golpe que lo tomo por sorpresa –¡Ay! detente– dijo Haru sintiendo mas vergüenza que otra cosa

–¿Qué pasa, el rave máster no soporta unas simples nalgadas?– dijo Shuda con sarcasmo

–Ya suéltame, esto es degradante…– dijo Haru

–Bueno no se supone que te deba gustar– dijo Shuda

Aunque Haru se retorcía con todas sus fuerzas no podía liberarse ya que Shuda lo tenía fuertemente sujeto con su brazo sobre su espalda…

–Haru deja de moverte, si no quieres que te baje los short– amenazo Shuda

–Tú no lo harías… ¿verdad?– dijo Haru

–Provócame– dijo Shuda

Haru decidió no tentar su suerte, así que aunque se sentía humillante, dejo de luchar por liberarse (además la culpa que sentía le hacia aceptar el castigo), pero conforme avanzaba el tiempo se hacia mas difícil soportar el dolor que empezaba a sentir Haru, haciendo que sus piernas comenzaran a patalear cada vez con mayor frecuencia, sintiendo como las primeras lágrimas amenazaban con salir, Haru trato de cubrirse usando una de sus manos que Shuda rápidamente atrapo y sujeto contra su espalda empeorando la situación para Haru... Llegando a un punto en el que no pudo soportar más, comenzó a suplicar…

Tras unos minutos más de escuchar suplicas por parte de Haru, Shuda pensó que ya había tenido suficiente, además la situación no era precisamente agradable para él, por lo que con algunas palmadas mas Shuda paro la paliza, ayudando a Haru a levantarse y viendo así la cara roja de Haru aunque contrario a lo que pensaba no habían rastros de lágrimas en su cara, pero se veía por sus ojos brillantes, que Haru se había esforzado en no dejar salir lágrima alguna, haciendo ver a Haru mucho menor de lo que era en verdad… por lo que Shuda suspirando, terminó por abrasar a Haru haciendo que este se terminara por quebrar y comenzara a llorar libremente…

–Lo s…siento…yo n…no quis…e– trataba de decir Haru en medio de su llanto

Shuda no respondía solo se limitaba a acariciarle suavemente la cabeza, lentamente Haru se iba calmando hasta que al final dejo de llorar, solo entonces Shuda hablo…

–Y bien Haru ¿ya te calmaste?– pregunto por fin Shuda

–Si– dijo Haru, pensando para si: _"¿Cómo pude haber llorado como un bebe? Esto es lo más humillante que me ha pasado en la vida"_

–Lamento haber tenido que hacerte esto– dijo Shuda –Pero estabas advertido sobre lo que pasaría si…–

–Entiendo, pero ¿de verdad tenias que darme de nalgadas?…digo eso solo es para niños– le interrumpió Haru avergonzado de lo que había pasado

–Si bueno, tú tampoco fuiste muy maduro ¿sabes?…– dijo Shuda

Haru se encogió de hombros y continuo –Si, pero aun así… ya estoy grande para eso– dijo Haru molesto, luego continuo –Y ahora que sigue ¿debo quedarme en mi cuarto el resto del día acaso?–

–No, ya estas grande para eso (esto molesto a Haru)… lo primero que harás será ir a disculparte con Catty– dijo Shuda

–Si seguro, lo hare– dijo Haru palpando suavemente su parpado y notando que este estaba ligeramente hinchado, e imaginando el patético aspecto que debía tener en ese momento agrego –…Pero primero iré al baño–

Shuda adivino los motivos de Haru para decir aquello y dijo –No para que…– dijo mientras jalaba a Haru por el brazo

–No espérame…no tardare solo iré a…–– trataba d decir Haru

–¿A lavarte?, no así como estas estás bien…– dijo Shuda

–Pero si mi hermana me ve así ella se dará cuenta de que…– dijo Haru sin poder terminar la frase

–¿Su hermanito fue castigado?… si esa es la idea– dijo Shuda para completar la frase

–No espera… ¿Qué tal si me quedo castigado y me disculpo mas tarde? – trato de negociar Haru sin creer lo que acababa de decir

–Ja, ja, ja no seas tan dramático Haru, de cualquier forma ella lo sabrá…– dijo con calma Shuda

–Ya, pero Elie no tiene que enterarse– dijo Haru tratando de razonar con Shuda

–Si Elie no tendría que saberlo…– dijo Shuda con sarcasmo mientras continuaba arrastrando a Haru por el brazo

–Oye ya suéltame…– dijo Haru tratando de soltarse sin éxito alguno

–Ya ríndete Haru soy muy terco– aseguró Shuda

Y así Shuda llevo a Haru a rastras hasta la puerta…. Pero al salir no las encontraron por mucho que buscaron…

–¿A dónde habrán ido?– se preguntaba Shuda

–Oye Shuda, ven mira esto– dijo Haru señalando una nota en un árbol

_Shuda y Haru:_

"_Nos fuimos a pasear al pueblo,_

_No se preocupen por nosotras_

_Con amor Cattleya y Elie"_

–Bueno creo que te salvaste Haru– dijo Shuda sentándose en el suelo con normalidad –Entonces se fueron al pueblo… Solas… Al pueblo– a medida que Shuda pronunciaba cada frase, parecía cada vez más molesto y de pronto se levantó y fue caminado hacia el pueblo, mientras parecía irradiar un campo energía oscura, haciendo que Haru se alarme…

–Oye Shuda ¿A dónde vas?– dijo Haru alarmado al ver así a Shuda

–Voy al pueblo… a matar a cualquier indiscreto– dijo Shuda al recordar lo popular que era Cattleya con los chicos de la isla

–Espera no exageres, seguro que están bien– dijo Haru tratando de detenerlo –Después de todo son dos mujeres… ambas muy bonitas… Solas– una serie de imágenes abordaron la mente de Haru haciendo que entrara en el mismo estado que Shuda pero casi de inmediato recobro la razón –Pero que estoy diciendo… Shuda detente no hagas algo estúpido–

Sin embargo a Haru le fue imposible detener a Shuda por lo que se limito a seguirlo para vigilar que no mate a nadie. Al rato se encontraron a Cattleya y Elie (estaban de regreso) en el camino riendo de algunas cosas que se decían entre ellas; luego cuando Cattleya alzo la mirada y vio a Shuda, ella sonrió…

–Shuda, ¿viniste a buscarnos?– dijo Cattleya con una sonrisa en el rostro

Haru se fijo en la expresión de Shuda para saber como reaccionar, pero se sorprendió al ver que de esa expresión demoniaca que llevaba apenas hace unos segundos, mágicamente se transformo en una casi angelical que asusto (o más bien perturbo) a Haru. Viendo como se abrasaban tiernamente Haru sentía que su estomago se revolvía (sin importar que, no lograba acostumbrarse a esas escenas de afecto)… Elie se acercó a Haru sonriente

–Haru, ti hermana es genial, ya entiendo por que hablas tanto de ella– dijo Elie muy contenta

–Je, je gracias Elie pero por favor no lo digas así– dijo Haru algo abochornado

–Oye Haru sabias que tu hermana tiene un tatuaje en el…– dijo Elie susurrando de modo que solo Haru escuchara

–¡¿Qué?– exclamo Haru alarmado por la sorpresa con la cara roja, llamando la atención de todos los presentes

Por su parte Elie comenzó a reír –Ja, ja, ja solo bromeaba Haru– dijo por fin Elie

Haru hizo una mueca de fastidio y aun mantenía cierto rubor producto de la impresión que le dio la broma de Elie, de pronto Shuda pareció recordar la presciencia de Haru y dijo…

–Y bien Haru… ¿no tienes algo que decir?– dijo seriamente Shuda

Haru se acerco tímidamente a su hermana y respetuosamente se inclino –Lo siento mucho hermana jamás quise…– dijo no pudiendo continuar por el nudo en la garganta que inesperadamente se formo en la garganta de Haru

Cattleya alzo delicadamente con su mano la barbilla de Haru y sonriendo agrego –Esta bien, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer ¿bien?– en ese momento Cattleya noto que los ojos de Haru empezaban a humedecerse, pero lo que le molesto fu notar que sus ojos ya estaban hinchados por lo que Haru tenia que haber llorado antes tras abrazarle miro a Elie y dijo: –Elie ¿te molestaría adelantarte con Haru?–

–No claro que no– dijo Elie tomando la muñeca de Haru y llevándoselo

Tan pronto como estuvieron lejos, Cattleya se volteo para mirar a Shuda y darle una mirada acusadora… Ante lo cual Shuda levanto las manos a modo de defensa

–¿Qué hice?– pregunto Shuda confundido

–Prometiste que no lo lastimarías– dijo Cattleya acusadora

–Oye espera no lastime a Haru– trato de decir Shuda

–¿Y por que estaba llorando?– dijo Cattleya medio molesta medio confundida –¿Qué le hiciste?–

–Vamos Catty unas nalgadas no matan a nadie– dijo Shuda

–¿Qué? Shuda…– reclamo Cattleya

–Catty esta mañana le había advertido que le daría una paliza si te hacia llorar, eso fue lo único que se me ocurrió para cumplir mi promesa sin lastimarlo– explico con calma Shuda

–Si pero…– trato de debatir Cattleya pero al no encontrar muchos argumentos que la respaldaran suspiro exasperada y comenzó a caminar…

–Catty por favor no te enfades– dijo Shuda sin recibir respuesta, tras analizar un poco la situación decidió cambiar el tema un poco –Y bien ¿alguna petición para la boda?–

De pronto la expresión de Cattleya paso de la irritación a la preocupación –O no, con todo este asunto olvide por completo la…– dijo Cattleya callando de pronto al ver la mirada divertida de Shuda

–Admítelo Catty, no puedes molestarte conmigo– dijo Shuda haciendo algunos jugueteos alrededor de Cattleya la cual termino riendo (pese a que se resistió inicialmente)

–Quizás tengas razón pero puedo obligarte a dormir en el sofá– dijo Cattleya amenazantemente

–Catty no me hagas eso– reclamo Shuda

Ante lo cual Cattleya reía divertida…

Así la semana paso mejoro siendo los conflictos o peleas inusuales.

La semana se paso volando, tanto Shuda como Cattleya estaban en un ajetreo terrible por los preparativos de la boda lo cual apenas les daba tiempo de respirar; Haru y Elie se ofrecieron a ayudar pero terminaron siendo echados ya que eran más un estorbo que una ayuda, al final tuvieron todo listo un día antes de la boda el cual usaron para relajarse y hacer el ensayo.

El día de la boda Cattleya estaba radiante (aunque inicialmente estaba nerviosa), usaba el vestido de su madre al que no necesito hacer ningún ajuste ya que le daba perfectamente iba agarrada del brazo de Haru el cual trataba de no ponerse a llorar en plena ceremonia. En el altar le esperaba Shuda con una sonrisa radiante y con una seguridad inigualable…

La ceremonia sucedió con calma y sin ningún contratiempo

Llegando el momento en que el clérigo dijo: –si alguien se opone a…– _Haru se vio tentado a oponerse, sin embargo se contuvo sabiendo que no podía hacer semejante cosa… _al no haber ninguna oposición el clérigo continuo –…ahora puede besar a la novia– _ante esto Haru volteo la mirada (aun no lograba acostumbrarse a esas escenas de afecto)_

En el transcurso de la fiesta, Elie atrapo el ramo (aunque hizo trampa ya que uso su etherion) teniendo una alegría inigualable en los ojos, Haru se acerco por detrás y la abrazo contra su pecho…

–Haru mira seré la siguiente en casarse– dijo Elie despreocupadamente

Haru sonreía y sin darse cuenta de lo que decía termino diciendo: –Que bien mejor vamos haciendo los preparativos–

Elie de pronto lo miro sorprendida, y ambos se ruborizaron por sus palabras sin poder decirse nada se pusieron a beber, ante lo cual Cattleya decidió intervenir…

–Entonces ¿Cuándo se piensan casar? – dijo Cattleya

Ambos escupieron ya que no estaban listos para responder ese tipo de preguntas

–A…aun es un… poco pronto para eso– dijo Haru nerviosamente

–Así es… digo ni siquiera lo hemos hecho– dijo Elie haciendo que Haru se pusiera tan rojo como un tomate

–Ja, ja, ja ustedes dos siempre me hacen reír– dijo Cattleya –Por cierto hay algo más que olvidamos contarles, entren un rato a casa y les diré la gran noticia–

Haru estaba confundido, no imaginaba nada que pudiera sorprenderlo más que lo de la boda, sin embargo por la forma como lo dijo Cattleya parecía ser más impactante que una boda…

* * *

><p>Dentro todo era más tranquilo tanto Cattleya como Shuda estaban sonrientes y muy juntos el uno del otro…<p>

–Y bien hermana ¿Qué fue eso que olvidaste contarme?– pregunto con calma Haru

–Haru… tú vas a ser tío– dijo Cattleya con una sonrisa tan radiante como el mismo sol

–¿Hm? – dijo Haru al no comprender el mensaje y lie solo guardaba silencio

–Catty y yo vamos a tener un bebé– dijo Shuda sonriendo de oreja a oreja

–¡¿Qué?... – Dijo Haru exaltado

–¡Felicitaciones! – Dijo Elie sonriente

* * *

><p>Lamento la demora pero me tardo más de lo esperado… Si ven algun error por favor avisen e inmediatamente lo corregire...<p>

Bien eso es todo espero que la hayan disfrutado ^-^… hasta la proxima


End file.
